


Big news!

by AngelWars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #BKAServerBingo, #BottomKeithWeek, Alien Biology, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Keithtober 2020, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, cute ending!, no beta we die like men, post-season 8, so cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars
Summary: “I learned of some shocking news today, and due to that, I decided to stop going on Blade missions for the time being,”Keith discovers some big news from Axca, and because of this, he goes to visit Lance for dinner! A conversation ensues and Keith tells his boyfriend what he's been anxious to tell him all day. But what is it?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Big news!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in support of the Bottom Keith Appreciation's discord server's Bottom Keith Week bingo prompt boards. This is also written for the fandom's Keithtober event!
> 
> List of prompts used:
> 
> -Keith revealing to SO that he's pregnant
> 
> You can find info on how to join the Bottom Keith Appreciation server on my other story 'I am what now?' here on Ao3! Go check it out now when you get the chance!

Lance has been standing in the kitchen, all day, making some good-smelling food. He’s been making the classic Mexican-styled rice—also called Arroz Rojo—which has all the crucial elements: tomato, in the form of tomato sauce, onion, garlic, and of course, rice. If anyone is craving some Spanish food that's warm, filling, and full of subtle spice, Lance is also making Spanish-styled Empanadas, which are a great way to satisfy those cravings in a pinch. 

Lance loves to cook; cooking relaxes him. It pulls all the stress of everything he's gone through, that's unfortunately piled onto his shoulder, off and away. The reason why he’s making this amazing dinner for four is that Keith called him the night before and told him that he’s coming back to Earth to visit for a couple of days. After hearing that, Lance just has to make this dinner for his boyfriend. Lance hears soft knocks—in an interval of three's—emanate from the dark wooden door. He knows exactly who it is. Who else would knock on the door in three's? _Keith!!_

Lance checks the rice quickly and yells, "Be right there love!" knowing that Keith will hear him. Lance nods to himself, deeming that the dinner is done cooking. Now he only has to wait for the Empanadas to finish baking and then dinner will be ready! Lance swiftly takes off his dirty cooking apron, hangs it on the edge of the sink, and dashes over to the door before opening it. 

"Keith!" Lance grins. His boyfriend looks as handsome as ever.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith greets him, smiling happily, “can I come in?” 

Keith looks up at Lance, although he’s gotten taller, Lance still somehow is taller than him. Keith manages to resist messing with Lance’s bronze hair; that reaches his shoulder blades due to him growing it out. Keith usually keeps his hair in a braid unless he is with Lance, knowing that the other would mess with it sometimes. Keith also knows that messing with his hair like this would let Lance on to the fact that something is wrong and his protective boyfriend would pester him until he tells him. 

Keith does plan on telling Lance the ‘big’ surprise, but he isn’t quite ready yet. He wants to make sure that Lance is sitting down first. 

"Yeah yeah! Come in, come in! Just leave your shoes at the door. Heh heh. A habit of mine because of my mamá!" Lance waves his hand for his boyfriend to come inside. "I just finished dinner. You came home just in time, babe. I'mma set up the table in just a moment."

Lance walks over towards the kitchen in the back of the house. He mumbles to himself in Spanish about getting the damn dinner ready. Keith follows Lance inside, slipping his shoes off after shutting the door. Keith walks into the kitchen just afterward. 

“It smells good in here. What did you make?” He asks, looking at Lance. 

"Arroz Rojo y Empanadas!" Lance yells from the Mexican-styled kitchen in Spanish. Lance takes the pot of rice off the burner and puts it off to the side.

Keith asks, “Okay, do you need any help?” walking into the kitchen. He watches as Lance walks around, busy as a bee. He leans against the counter and waits for Lance’s response.

"Umm, yeah yeah. Could you get the plates and utensils out for me and set up the table? That would be lovely." Lance smiles at him while he opens the oven and prepares to get out the Empanadas.

“Of course.” Keith smiles back. Keith grabs two plates and the utensils before going to the table and setting them up, making sure they both have everything; including napkins. 

Keith leans back and walks back into the kitchen, eyeing the wooden cupboard that holds the cups.

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asks

"Um, yeah! Apple juice for me please!" Lance grins, placing the hot cooking sheet of empanadas onto the countertop. _"Mmm~_ these are looking delicious, babe." Lance stares at his magnificent creation in warm pride.

Keith goes to the fridge and gets the apple juice and pours it into Lance’s cup. 

“They smell good!” Keith takes care of the juice before getting water for himself. He leaves the kitchen and sets the cups on the table in the dining room.

Lance gets the black spatula off the marble countertop, walks over to the cooking sheet, and scoots the flat side of the spatula under the golden-crisp Empanadas until they come up and off the cooking sheet. Lance carefully places two empanadas onto the first dish, Keith's plate. Lance repeats the same motion for himself. Two empanadas for them both. 

Next, Lance grabs the black spoon in the pot of Mexican-styled Spanish rice, scoops up a bunch, and splats it into his plate. He does the same for Keith's plate. Lance gets his and Keith's plate under his two hands and walks out of the nice-smelling kitchen, the smell of spice wafting behind him. 

"Alright! Dinner is served, love!" Lance grins at Keith as he enters the sitting area. 

Keith smiles at him and sits at the round table. “I bet it will taste delicious! It always does.” He comments, causing Lance to blush.

“Oh shush you.” Lance looks away sheepishly.

Keith figures that he will tell Lance about his news either while they are eating or after they finish, not wanting to push it too far. _The sooner the better._ The soft tapping sound of Lance putting the plates down onto the table bring Keith back from his thoughts. The mouthwatering food piled on top of the plates makes Keith eye them curiously. 

"Hm. You look like you want to say something?" Lance quirks one eyebrow up, chuckling lightly.

Keith looks up at him. _Let’s get this over with._ “Uh, you should probably sit down for this,” He says.

Keith fidgets nervously in his spot before talking, “I learned of some shocking news today, and due to that, I decided to stop going on Blade missions for the time being,” He pauses, looking to Lance to see if he’ll say anything about the matter.

"Wait, what?" Lance sits down slowly, looking very concerned. "Some news? But you love the Blades, Keith. You help people on during planets during missions and everything," Lance explains the bit—not even ‘a bit,’ but the huge, outstanding, and life-changing things they do up there amongst the stars. 

“Yeah, but I can’t. It would be too dangerous.” Keith frowns, sadden by the sheer fact. 

The idea of having to leave the Blade because of what’s happened to him leaves Keith with a heavy heart feeling that he doesn’t like, but this is for the best; for him and Lance on so many different levels. 

So, he takes a deep breath in to rid himself of this nervousness before revealing the momentous news, “Lance, I’m pregnant.” 

The silence is ironically deafening. Keith watches his boyfriend, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Lance blinks silently. Then he blinks again. Lance ever so slowly looks down to where Keith's stomach is hidden behind the edge of the table. Keith thinks his mind might be playing tricks on him, but Lance’s blue eyes seem to have gotten a bit bluer in like, twenty seconds. Keith later realizes that those are tears starting to collect in Lance's eyes. 

"....W-Wait..what?” Lance asks again, voice a bit timid and shocked. "Did I hear wrong?" Lance chuckles a little, but he stands up nonetheless and walks around the table. "You're...p-pregnant, babe?" Lance tries to wipe his tears as he gestures for Keith to stand up with him so he can have a look at his stomach. 

Keith nods while standing up. Now Lance has a pretty good look at the abdominal area, and for what it looks like, the baby bump is non-existent right now, but soon it’ll be there. Lance knows just by looking into Keith’s eyes, filled with so many emotions and pure vulnerability, that Keith’s not lying. 

“I’ve been having the symptoms for a couple of weeks, and I just found out today,” Keith explains. He looks up at Lance. “Axca made me leave as soon as I could after we found out.” 

Lance sniffles, eyes watering up even more. A bit of those salty tears makes their way down his face. _Heh, big softie_ , Kith thinks. Lance is so shocked right now that he couldn't believe there is a little Keith + Lance addition in there, cooking like a bun in the oven.

"Right. Right," Lance says with a small, wet laugh. "That's why you came home so soon. That makes a lot of sense…" Lance trails off. He reaches out for Keith's flat stomach and looks up into his eyes. "May I?" He asks for permission.

Keith nods. “Yeah, of course.” 

A warm palm pressed against the flat side of his six-pack abs; a nice result of all that constant exercise, also an apparent Lance magnet. Keith tilts his chin down and seemingly leans into the touch. It makes him feel safe and secure. 

“I figured I could get a job here, help pay for the stuff,” Keith continues to talk, “unless you don’t want me to stay here,” The ex-blade looks off to the side sheepishly.

The truth is that Keith and Lance haven’t decided to move in with one another due to Keith being gone on missions so much. It was more of Keith just staying a few nights at Lance’s house before leaving again. During those special nights, there were special moments between them that stay in the house.

"What!? Of course, you can stay, Keith," Lance chuckles. "you are my boyfriend after all, and now the...mother of our child, no less. How could I say no!" Lance proceeds to pick Keith up and swing him around in excitement. "¡Dios! No puedo creer esto! I'm going to be a papa!" Lance laughs, happy tears trailing down his face. He presses wet kisses to Keith's lips. 

Keith smiles joyfully at him. “I have no idea what you said in Spanish right there,” He points out, chuckling. 

"Oh, sorry," Lance laughs, grinning madly, "I am just so excited!!”

“It’s okay.” Keith melts against his ‘heater’ of a boyfriend. The heat coming off Lance attracts Keith. “Besides the Blades, you’re the first person to know.” Keith decided to have Lance be the first person on Earth to know of his developing pregnancy.

Lance presses his forehead against Keith’s. "I am honored!” 

Keith laughs, joyous and rollicking. 

“Well, I’d like to wipe your worries away, mi amor. You can move here! I want to be your rock and support through all three of your terms," Lance tilts his head to the side, eyes glowing with love and happiness.

“I’d like that,” Keith responds, looking at him. “Besides, I want you there with me to the end of the line,”

"I am glad." Lance brings Keith in for a hug. 

Keith returns that hug tightly, with one hand resting against his stomach. Lance’s hand sits overtop it in a loving grasp. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story!! ❤
> 
> I had to research some really yummy Spanish food recipes to use in this story, and I decided to use empanadas and Mexican-styled rice!
> 
> But that's it! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
